valhalla_lostfandomcom-20200214-history
Valhalla lost Wikia
Welcome to Valhalla Lost Wiki Update jietu3.jpg Update jietu2.jpg About ka1.jpg ka2.jpg ka3.jpg 'Valhalla Lost' The Valhalla is an Einherjar Palace found in Asgard. It's the place where the souls of those who died in battle would go. Afterwards, they would become Einherjar. Every Einherjar once was a brave hero before meeting their death. They were recruited by Valkyries, followers of Odin, to fight during the last war – Ragnarok. For the people in Midgard, Valhalla was the holy land where their souls would rest. It's a great honor for them to be able to enter the Valhala after fighting to death. They would rather end their life when being badly injured than living. In Valhalla you begin a whole new life. Your only mission once you enter is to prepare to fight for Midgard in Ragnarok. As the Ragnarok came, the gods failed and the world started coming to its end. The holy land of Valhalla would also be destroyed. People will live in darkness and terror forever and heroes won't be able to allow their spirits to rest. No one will cherish courage, wisdom and toughness the same way. 'Yggdrasil' Once dead, Ymir nurtured Yggdrasil with his own body. Then, Yggdrasil bloomed, started expanding and developed into 9 new worlds. However, they’re all separated and people from different worlds can hardly contact with each other. Asgard (created and mended) Vanaheim (the original and complete one) Lfheim(new) Midgard (new) Tunheim (created and mended) Svartalfheim (created and mended) Helheim(new) Niflheim(the original one) Muspellheim(the original one) Travel between Worlds Fortunately, there are still some ways for people to travel across the nine worlds. 12 rivers separate these worlds. Each river is so wide and long that it is impossible for people or other creatures to reach the other side with only their mortal power. The nine worlds are: Asgard(Aesir’sworld), Vanaheim(Vanir’s world ), Lfheim(the world of the Elves), Midgard(the world of the human), Tunheim(the world of the giants), Svartalfheim(the world of the dwarfs), Helheim (the Undead world), Niflheim (the Frost Kingdom) and Muspellheim(the Fire Kingdom). (Races in Yggdrasil) Here the game remains pretty true to the Nordic legend: Four main races: Giants, Gods, Elves and Dwarfs. Giants: There are two kinds of Giants, namely Frost Giants and Fire Giants. Fire Giants Before the creation of heaven and Earth, Surtr lived surrounded by fire. It eventually became Muspellheim, the fire kingdom. Frost Giants: Ymir was born from fire and ice. From his body grew the Frost Giants who finally became a powerful race. Therefore, Ymir is considered the great ancestor of Frost Giants. Gods: There are two god races, namely Vanir, the original god race and Aesir, the new-born god race. Vanir Lives in Vanaheim, the original world. It has existed since the beginning of time, and therefore has the purest energy source among all the nine worlds. When the gods discovered this place, they decided to name it as they did and began to live there from then on. It’s a completely mysterious land, free from the rise and fall of Yggdrasil and everything else. Aesir: One of Frost Giants’ descendants. In order to keep the world in order, Ymir was killed. His body was used to mend the whole universe, and afterwards the 9 worlds were formed. The Aesir have lived in Asgard from the very beginning. Elves: Live in Lfheim. Elves were born when Yggdrasil formed and are the race closest to it Compared with the other creatures who were also involved in battle, the elves are the most strategic. They’re good with magic and even have mastered some powers that even the Gods aren’t aware of. Dwarfs: Live in Svartalfheim. In spite of their small size, they’re a truly arrogant race. They strive for strength and power to make up for their natural weak size. They come from the worms that lived on the dead body of Ymir. No giants or gods can control them. After absorbing some of Ymir’s essence, they’ve inherit Ymir’s knowledge, wisdom and creativity. They invest all this in weapon forging, alchemy and invention. However, nothing seems to cover up the fact that they’re very small in size. Secondary races The Undead: Live in Helheim. They’re unable to reproduce among themselves, so they must transform those of other races. Ironically, the population of the Undead is so large it’s close to becoming a threat to the four big races. It’s also the strongest of all the secondary ones. Elementals: They are widely distributed but mainly live in Niflheim and Muspellheim. It’s the only race that has managed to dominate two worlds. Humans The live in Midgard and are under constant protection of the Gods. They are generally weak and mortal, but have strong reproductivity. However, among their vast population there are some incredibly strong ones as well. Beasts: They are widely distributed and don’t have a place of their own. They have strong reproductivity. Among their large population, there are also some extremely strong creatures. However, they are not as wise as the other races and are the weakest in terms of overall strength. Special race - Dragons Usually live separately. They are very strong and have magical power, but have weak reproductivity. Special race - Demon Foreign race, invaders of Yggdrasil. They can travel across the worlds freely and have become a widespread threat. Audhumla: She was a giant cow who gave birth to the Giants and Gods. Nothing was ever heard of her since then. The nine worlds Asgard The Aesir live on these lands. Asgard is fortified by a wall built by a Giant. The Gods had promised the giant that Freyja, goddess of Vanir, would marry him if he finished the wall within six months. The giant worked surprisingly fast, especially thanks to his horse Svadilfari. So Loki decided to turn into a mare and seduce the giant’s horse, luring it away from him. The Giant kept working hard but eventually failed to complete the task without his horse’s help. The Gods therefore refused to give him the reward they had promised. Outside the Asgard wall stands a magnificent hall: Himinbjorg. It’s the home of Heimdallr, the guardian God. He is the defender of Asgard and guards de Bifrost, the bridge that leads to Midgard, from Frost Giants. Heimdallr, is the defender of Asgard. His duty is to guard the Bigrost from being attacked by Frost Giants. To ensure that he did his job beyond perfectly, the Gods gave him ears that could hear everything, eyes that could see everything and a body that needs no sleep. He also carries his horn, Gjallar. It’s used to warn the Gods of the Ragnarok. Idavoll Plain is where Asgard is located. The Aesir use this place to gather and discuss issues deemed of great importance. Gods gather at the Gladsheim temple and Goddesses gather at Vingólf. They also gather on an almost daily basis at the Well of Urd, located under Yggdrasil. 'Vanaheim' At Vanaheim live the Vanir Gods. Vanaheim has existed since the world’s creation and it contains the purest of all energies. When the Vanir Gods came across this place, they immediately fell in love with it and decided to live here since then. It’s independent from Yggdrasil and all other worlds. Because they live here, the Vanir have the ability to keep their reproduction, ocean, land and wind under control. They’re protected by spells and wards. Nobody from any other race ever set foot on this land. Thus, Vanaheim is a completely mysterious land for any outsider. In Vanaheim there’s also the Central Lake, which links to all 12 rivers. The Vanir have a magic boat: Skidbladnir. It’s a holy item made out of Yggdrasil parts. It’s used by the Gods whenever they wish to visit other worlds. Skidbladnir doesn’t need to be steered and it’s the only vehicle that can manage to get through all 12 rivers to reach the Central Lake. 'Alfheim' Alfheim, the lively a land of Elves. It was created with Ymir’s body. And as Yggdrasil grew, all the fallen leaves turned into Elves. . They have the ability to communicate with Yggdrasil and can travel across the different worlds, adapting perfectly to the magic wave of each world. They admire nature and are committed to protecting Yggdrasil. They have no mercy on anyone who aims to destroy Yggdrasil. Alfheim is also Frey’s homeland. The Elves live under its light and do their best to take care of Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil giant vines are widely spread. Elves live among them and collect the juice they ooze. The juice is a gift from Alfheim and gives energy to the Elves. There is also a vast lake where the water is half warm and half cold. The strange vines grow on both sides of the lake. They extend their roots to Muspellheim and Niflheim. Therefore, they are named Flame Vine and Frost Vine. These vines are the only two that Elves never come near to. 'Midgard' Midgard is the human world. It was also created with Ymir’s flesh. In order to protect humans from the ocean’s threats, the Goddesses created a fence with Ymir’s eyelashs. The ocean outside the fence is so boundless that even a God cannot get to the other bank. There’s a giant snake living in the ocean: Jormungandr. It’s large enough to encircle the whole world. People in Midgard can use the Bifrost, a bridge made of flames, to get to Asgard, the land of Gods. Any brave human who dies in battle will have a Valkyrie come to get their soul and take it to Valhalla. Once there, they become Einherjar. They are then ready to be summoned by Odin and fight in the last war to protect Midgard. Jarnvid forest sits at the far east, where the wolf Fenrisúlfr and his birth mother Angerboda live. Legend says people can get to the Land of Giants from here, but no one has ever succeeded. That hasn’t stopped people from trying. 'Tunheim' All giants ◂drowned in Ymir’s blood after being defeated by the Gods, except Bergelmir and his wife. With the ark, they managed to escape from the catastrophe. It brought them to a barren ground, which is today’s Tunheim. Bergelmir and his wife managed to start a new life and vowed to fight against the Gods. In Tunheim there’s a well of wisdom named Mímisbrunnr, guarded by Mimir. The root of Yggdrasil extends to the bottom of it. More to the south we have Elivagar, a poisonous river. In the more central part there are icy mountains where Giants live. They’ve excavated the rocks and built a magnificent Frost Castle. They also built a throne for the Frost Giants on the very peak. Around the icy mountains there are wild plains with rocks scattered everywhere. Thor and other Gods bring punished giants to these barren lands. 'Svartalfheim' Svartalfheim is the world of the dwarfs. The dwarfs are born craftsmen. Due to their magic powers and vast knowledge, they master the ancient alchemy and create powerful weapons. Originally, they lived in the north Muspellheim, along the poisonous river, Elivagar. The place was rich in geothermal energy so that the dwarfs could manufacture their great weapons. When crafting weapons, they also studied the poison around them, hoping to figure out the power source of the Frost Giants to defeat the Flame Giants. Unfortunately they didn’t succeed and the Flame Giants threw them out forcing them to move to Svartalfheim. But this is a wonderful place, rich in geothermal resources and other minerals. The dwarfs live here in peace. After years of efforts, the dwarves built Magna, a huge underground kingdom. Around this kingdom, anyone can see the symbols of their strong magic power. In order to fight against the Flame Giants, the dwarves worked on Alchemies and built Magic Pools and Darksteel Furnaces. At the beginning Muspellheim was separated from Svartalfheim. However, as Svartalfheim developed, the dwarves tried to return Muspellheim to study the secrets of the poison. For this mission they created a special vehicle: the Fireworm. The dwarves only use the Fireworm to travel to Muspellheim through the Wormhole when the Flame Giants’ ability to control the place reaches their weakest point. The Wormhole always have guards stationed, and they make sure the dwarves Fireworm works as it should. 'Helheim' Helheim is the hell of all living creatures. It is a gelid dark place covered by the eternal night. A place that only the undead can reach. Those who don’t die in glory come here to suffer. Hel, Loki’s daughter, was cursed and expelled Helheim, where she became Queen. Blinded by hatred towards the gods, she mobilized the undead into an army to fight against the Einherjars in Valhalla. The undead also built a magnificent but weird palace for her, Eliudnir. The remains of giants and gods were kept in this palace after the battle as decoration. Even Odin’s witch cannot escape her miserable fate. After her death, she was turned into a guard to fend off intruders. To train her soldier for the coming battle with Einherjars, some demons are sent to the second level of Helheim, where, if they survive, will come back stronger. Even Hel is reluctant to stay there for long. She took souls of dead gods and forced them into dead bodies to join her army. Odin and Hermod arrived at Helheim riding Sleipnir. They rescued Hermod’s brother, Baldr, but all their efforts were in vain because the undead army was too strong. In Helheim you may encounter not only human and god’s souls, but also the souls of Beasts and Elementals. The rotten corpses block the poisonous river near the palace. It is impossible to reach the other side of the river without the magic boat. 　 In Helheim, there is a path, where the dead can resurrect. It is therefore named the Rebirth Path. But the course of the path is not an easy one... After crossing Gjoll, they will enter into the Iron Forest, where the leaves are iron and the ground is grassless. Once one has crossed the Iron Forest, and after going through the junction of rivers and mountains, the Gates of Hel will appear, built in Gnipahellir’s Cave. In front of the door, a bug hound named Garm guards the path. This is the most crucial part of the journey. To get out of the cave, the traveller must avoid the cold darkness and fend off the undead who can’t resurrect and prey on those who do. At the very end, there’s the river Slid, where knives flow instead of water. It’s difficult to cross it and be whole to live again... To reach Gjallar, the golden bridge over the Gjoll River, one must cross through all these dangers. It’s not an easy journey. There they will meet the last guardian of the path. The Undead Modgud. Those who defeat her, will see the reward of living again. 'Niflheim' It’s a place constantly covered by a cold dense fog. In the north there is an abyss called the Ginunaga Gap. As Helheim, Niflheim is also covered by snow and ice. There’s a well named Hvergelmir, which is the source of fear itself. In the deep of the well, perches a black dragon, Nidhogg and lots of poisonous snakes. They not only feed on the remains floating on the well, but also greedily devour the root of Yggdrasil immersed in the water. Since the root of Frost Vine also extends here, the Elves never come near. As cold as Niflheim is, only Elementals, a race that lives on frost as their energy source, and beasts that are powerful enough to withstand it can live here. Under the Earth you will find Helheim, the world of the dead: On the way to Helheim, there is a river named Gjoll and a Golden Bridge, Gjallar. The Giant Modgud is the guard of the bridge. You will have to defeat her to pass across the river. Walking along the path, you will find Gnipahellir’s Cave, where the guard dog, Garm, is waiting for you. 'Muspellheim (Flame Kingdom)' Muspellheim is the oldest world and exists since the birth of Ymir, the great ancestor of Giants. The land of Muspellheim’s is bathed in flames all the time. The oldest residents of this land, the Muspel were wise, strong and had no fear of fire. They settled in the center of the kingdom, near the Lava Fountain. Soult, the Muspel leader, pulled a burning sword out of the Lava Fountain, thus receiving the gift of the “Flame Flower”. With the flower’s power, the Muspel grew stronger. They were no longer afraid of the devouring lava and learnt how to control the flame magic. Around the Lava Fountain, they built the Flame Palace. And they were known as the Flame Giants. Before that happened, the Dwarfs lived in northern Muspellheim and built the Capital of Steel. They were expelled by the tyrannical Flame Giant Soult. The Capital of Steel became a legend. The Dwarfs managed to return to Muspellheim and build their second palace under the Capital of Steel. They plan to take revenge against the Giants stealing the Flame Flower. Category:Browse Category:Ssss